spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Call Girl
Answering the call of justice, Call Girl disconnects criminals and places their evil ambitions on hold. Extending her influence from social media to the town of South Park, Wendy Testaburger uses technology and an army of followers to unfriend evil.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/characters/index.aspx '''Call Girl' is the alter-ego of Wendy Testaburger in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. For Call Girl's role in South Park: Phone Destroyer, see Call Girl (Phone Destroyer). Appearance and Personality Call Girl wears a pink mask over her eyes and a headset on her left ear. She also wears a purple tank-top with a white strap that holds her cell phones and other gadgets, pink gloves, a pink skirt and pink shoes. Befitting her theme, she often uses social media slang and internet terminology in battle. Before officially committing as a member of the Freedom Pals, Call Girl works alone, keeping herself above the civil war in favor of investigating the larger crisis gripping South Park. She forms a strong bond with the New Kid, believing that they are the only one who understands the larger situation besides her; as such, she often looks out for their well-being and helps them when she can. If the New Kid is female, she even gives her a friendship bracelet beside the park bathroom before setting out on the "(You Can) Call on Me" quest. She seems to have unprecedented abilities, as she can actually hack into security systems, aiding in breaching U-Stor-It when all the gates shut and locked, making her having abilities that aren't imaginary. Call Girl's relationship with the other heroes is somewhat unstable; depending on the situation, she can be trying to keep them on track, mildly flirting with them, or mocking some of their quirks (such as claiming that Kyle had a much cooler costume in The Stick of Truth or taking a selfie with a hysterical Mosquito in the background with the caption "Boys are kinda cute when they cry. #sorrynotsorry"). History Call Girl first appears during the Raisins Girls' ambush of The New Kid, using her hacking abilities to troll the Raisins Girls and scare them into retreat. She comments that The New Kid has made powerful enemies thanks to their bust of the Italian mafia the previous night, warning them that someone is uniting the crime families in a bid to become Mayor of South Park. She assures the New Kid that they can rely on her assistance when necessary before leaving to continue searching for clues on social media. Call Girl returns during Night 2, appearing on the roof before Coon and Friends during their infiltration of U-Stor-It. She reminds them that someone is uniting every criminal element in South Park for a nefarious purpose before reassuring them that she'll be there to help them when they get into trouble; The Coon, however, was unimpressed, commenting that "apparently ANYONE can become a superhero now." Nevertheless, Call Girl stuck to her word, provided clues to uncover the secrets. Call Girl also showed up and joined Coon and Friends in battle when they uncovered the Methheads' operation to harvest cat urine to taint the drugs and alcohol of South Park. She was an available combat buddy ever since. The day after the defeat of Professor Chaos, Call Girl asked for the New Kid's help in renewing her phone's data plan after it was mysteriously cancelled. When they went to D-Mobile, they found that the staff had been replaced by Crab People, forcing them to defeat the Crabs and their Manager, King Crab; afterwards, Call Girl firmly allied herself with the New Kid for future missions. This came in handy when Doctor Timothy turned Coon and Friends against the New Kid following the defeat of Shub-Niggurath; Call Girl and Professor Chaos were the only ones completely unaffected by the mind control, allowing them to assist their friend in the resulting brawl. Call Girl didn't appear during the entire process of the alliance between two sides, she also had no role at all in the franchise plan which Doctor Timothy had created. After The Coon betrayed the newly-united heroes under the guise of Mitch Conner, Call Girl began tracing the calls he made to the New Kid, eventually triangulating the villain's location at the South Park Community Center, where everyone found the Coon. Call Girl worked with the Freedom Pals during the genetics lab mission. She was frightened when the incidents happened. She also pushed Doctor Mephesto to install an app that operates the tour tram; this attempt failed as the lab is a D-Mobile dead zone. When Mitch Conner revealed his seven-step plan to the Freedom Pals, Call Girl stealthily took a photo with her phone. Ten days later, when the Freedom Pals reached the mayor's office, only to discover that Mitch Conner had been sworn into office, Call Girl was in shock and was the first to concede defeat. Call Girl fought with the New Kid when they traveled back to the first day, trying to convince the past kids that what the future-selves were doing was more than a game, however, nobody listened and Clyde even showed his disgust regarding Call Girl's words, saying "This is why we didn't have girls to play in the first place." She joined the New Kid, Human Kite, and Mysterion in battle against High Jew Elf Kyle (while commenting on how much cooler Kyle looked back then, to Human Kite's annoyance). During Mitch Conner's final attempt to inaugurate himself as mayor, Call Girl asked the New Kid to upload the photos containing the plans of Mitch Conner. Prominence Medicinal Fried Fiasco Saves the New Kid from the Raisins Girls' ambush by trolling them on social media. The Hundred Hands of Chaos Helps Coon and Friends and Toolshed to defeat the metheads, becomes an available combat buddy from that point forward. (You Can) Call on Me Asks the New Kid for help to restore her Data plan. Saves D-Mobile from the Crab People. The Thin White Line Infiltrates in the South Park Police Department alongside the Freedom Pals. (despite not showing up in the cutscenes) Helps The New Kid and Professor Chaos in the battle against Dr. Timothy. To Catch a Coon Searches for The Coon and Mitch Conner's exact ubications. The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto Goes to Dr. Mephesto's laboratory alongside the Freedom Pals in order to stop Mitch Conner's plans. Farts of Future Past Goes back in time alongside the Freedom Pals in order to stop the rise of Mitch Conner. Is a mandatory party member in the fight against High Jew Elf Kyle. Abilities A gadgeteer and white-hat hacker with a heart of gold. Call Girl viciously trolls crime on social media and IRL. Equally adept at doxing, trolling and debuffing. - In-game character description Call Girl is a versatile character who is effective at most ranges. Her Selfie-Stick Strike is a powerful melee attack that can make it tougher for the victim to move around; alternately, she can use her Blocked ability to draw a foe's attention to her. At long range, she can damage and weaken foes with Phone Destroyer, one of the few attacks in the game that can hit at any range. Finally, her ultimate attack is lethally effective against groups of enemies; if there's only one or a few, however, Phone Destroyer is usually a better option, as Flash Mob doesn't take very much health. Most of Call Girl's abilities can inflict Defense Down on their targets, increasing the damage she and her allies inflict on them. She also has high health, making her a good choice for most fights. Her main weakness is crowd control; aside from her Ultimate, all of her abilities target a single enemy. Combat Abilities * Flash Mob - Ultimate - Damage and Defense Down to all foes. **Range: The entire battle field **Damage: Moderate to high **Status Effect: Defense Down * Selfie-Stick Strike - Whack a foe three times and then apply Slow. **Range: Single enemy tile in front of her. **Damage: High **Status Effect: Slow * Phone Destroyer - Damages and inflicts Defense Down. **Range: Any foe within all tiles range around her. **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Defense Down * 'Blocked '- Gains Block and Enrages a foe (similar to Super Craig's Shining Hate Finger ability; however when the shield disappears, Defense Down is inflicted on adjacent enemies). **Range: 3 tiles horizontal tiles toward the enemy in front of her. **Damage: None **Status Effect: Enraged and gain Blocked Quests Given * (You Can) Call on Me Quotes For the complete collection of Call Girl's quotes, refer to the page Call Girl/Quotes. Gallery South Park TFBH - screenshot call-girl-rgb.jpg|Promotional image of Call Girl. 20180414003236_1.jpg|In-game splash image of Call Girl. 20180414003115_1.jpg|Call Girl making her appearance inside U-Stor-It. 20180414215010_1.jpg|Call Girl offering her assistance to take down the Meth Heads inside U-Stor-It. 20180415231516_1.jpg|Call Girl confronting the Meth Heads after defeating them. 20180417130523_1.jpg|Call Girl, as her alter-ego Wendy Testaburger meeting up with The New Kid after school on Day 3 in-game. 20180418073836_1.jpg|Call Girl meeting with The New Kid in the Cissies bathroom (if The New Kid is sexually cisgender or gender-fluid). 20180227114731_1.jpg|Call Girl meeting with The New Kid in the Boys bathroom (if The New Kid is male and sexually other than cisgender). 20180418001104_1.jpg|Call Girl meeting with The New Kid in the Girls bathroom (if The New Kid is female and sexually other than cisgender). 20180417180141_1.jpg|Call Girl is extremely sad at her phone being dead. 20180418010323_1.jpg|Call Girl presenting The New Kid an exclusive artifact to The New Kid after the meeting in the bathroom. 20180417181636_1.jpg|Call Girl entering D-Mobile with The New Kid. 20180417182344_1.jpg|Call Girl and The New Kid being thanked by the employees of D-Mobile after defeating King Crab. 20180227121519_1.jpg|Call Girl camping above D-Mobile after the rescue of its employees. 20180414215033_1.jpg|Call Girl unlocked as a Combat Buddy. maxresdefault.jpg|Call Girl beginning to unleash her Ultimate ability 'Flash Mob'. Call girl2.png|Call Girl unleashing her Ultimate ability 'Flash Mob'. Trivia * Call Girl takes inspiration from a wide variety of characters: ** She somewhat resembles Hit-Girl (Mindy McCready/Macready) and her uniform from the Kick-Ass comic book series. ** Her domino mask and dual selfie sticks are reminiscent of Nightwing's escrima sticks. ** Her hacking prowess and ability to stay informed on everything via social media are reminiscent of Oracle. ** Her outfit has similarities to Huntress's outfit. ** In a reference to something other than comic book superheroes, her use of collapsible selfie sticks and smartphone-based hacking makes a reference to Aiden Pearce, the protagonist of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Watch_Dogs Watch Dogs] (incidentally, another game made by Ubisoft). * Her superhero alias is a double pun; in addition to referencing her control over social media and general cell phone theme, a "call girl" is slang for a prostitute. * Call Girl's second ability references the real-life phone app game, South Park: Phone Destroyer. * Call Girl's Ultimate has her summoning a flash mob via Chinpokomon Go, a reference to [[wikipedia:Pokemon Go|''Pokemon Go.]] * Without counting Henrietta and Mintberry Crunch, who are partners that are only obtainable via downloadable content, Call Girl is the only party member that is never fought at any point during the game's main story line. Mysterion and Tupperware are fought during Civil War and Civil War 2: Playtime's Over, Wonder Tweek is fought during the former mission, Toolshed during the latter, Professor Chaos is fought during The Hundred Hands of Chaos, Human Kite is fought during Alternate Universes Collide Again, The Thin White Line and Farts of Future Past, The Coon is fought during The Thin White Line, To Catch a Coon and Farts of Future Past and Super Craig, Captain Diabetes, Mosquito and Fastpass are all fought during The Thin White Line as well. * Despite being a Polysexual Gender-Fluid Person, Call Girl is not immune to the Raisins Girls' Charm (which is based on their looks). This may be suggesting that the Raisins Girls aren't using sexual attraction to make their Charming abilities work. * Although Call Girl needs to hack her enemy's phone in order to make "Phone Destroyer" work, the attack still works on enemies that wouldn't have any access to electronic devices or social media at all, Like Animal enemies, Mutant Sixth Graders and The Woodland Critters. **Also, some human characters don't pull out their phones while receiving the "Phone Destroyer" message, however, the attack still works. Examples of this include; Human Kite, The 6th Grader Leader, Doctor Timothy (During the Thin White Line) and General Disarray (When he enters the "weak" idle animation). * If The New Kid is an other gender kid rather than male, Call Girl is the only character who knows their true gender, claiming that she knew ever since their alter-egos met in [[South Park: The Stick of Truth|''South Park: The Stick of Truth]]. She kept it secret all this time because she thought that The New Kid wanted to maintain an image of mystery about themselves. * Call Girl is a mandatory partner during the "(You Can) Call on Me" mission and the battle against High Jew Elf King Kyle. * Call Girl was calling The Coon in her promotional image. * Originally, Call Girl had a move similar to Phone Destroyer that "distracted" an opponent by sending tweets, implying possible scrapped content. * In one of the trailers, Call Girl was seen flying in the scene where Coon and Friends and the Freedom Pals clash. This ability is absent in game, suggesting that in the beta she was initially able to fly. References Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by April Stewart Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer